mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunk
Lunk is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Lunk may not be the brainiest, or most graceful when waddling across ice balancing on his stubby hands, but that thick ice exoskeleton makes this Mixel incredibly durable. And one sneeze from Lunk can instantly freeze a Nixel in an ice cube! Background Nixel "Mix Over" Lunk and Balk were going to play Slingshot. When they mixed, they asked the Painted Nixels if they wanted to join them. When the they couldn't mix, The mix called them weird and slingshotted off. It is later seen taking the stolen Cubit from Major Nixel. Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness Lunk and Tentro make Hamlogna Sandwiches on a conveyer belt, which pleases Zaptor and later Jawg. Elevator Lunk mixes with Tentro to get to Balk's party faster. Mixed Up Relationships Other Frosticons Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Flexers Lunk seems to be friends with Tentro and Balk. He and Kraw are neutral. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Set Information Lunk was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41510 and contains 51 pieces. In-Booklet code Lunk's code in Calling All Mixels is IC2D6VER, which is Icedover when decoded. Trivia *He and Flurr are the only Mixels to have necks. *He has buck teeth but in his Lego set he doesn't like Krader. *He has been compared to a brontosaurus or the Loch Ness Monster. *His name comes from the word "lunk", which is another term for a foolish person. *As you can see, Lunk has two pieces of ice snot coming from his nose. That's because he has allergies. When he sneezes, he can sneeze at Nixels to defeat them. This is a power in Calling All Mixels. *Lunk does almost everything slow, like speaking and walking twice as slow as normal. **However, he can blink, change facial expressions, and mix normally. *He can cry and get upset easily, being shown in Calling All Mixels. **When he cries, ice cubes come out of his eyes. This happens when Flurr cries, as well. *He has been seen hanging out with the Flexers the most. *He is the first Mixel to have something in his nose, second being Glomp. *He is the tallest of the Frosticons. Gallery Set Lunk Bag.png Lego Lunk.png|Lunk at the 2014 NYTF. Lunkgo.png File:Lunk_without_ice_in_his_nose.jpg|Lunk without ice in his nose in his LEGO version. Lunk lego.png Lunk Pillow.jpg DSC00783.jpg Artwork Frosticons maxing.jpg Heeeeeey.PNG|Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... Hurry up Lunk....png Frosticons.jpg Lunkro.PNG Go Ahead Mix.jpg|You wanna join us? Hey Small Mixels.jpg Lunk Bio.jpg LunkCry.jpg|Lunk is Upset Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness.jpg Look right Lunk.jpg Lunk and Tentro.jpg Elevator.jpg The Lift Lunk.jpg IllNeverMakeItInTime.jpg HappyLunk.png Lunk being heroic.png Lunk_480x269_02.jpg|Lunk about to mix with Tentro Woah!.jpg hehehehehe.png Go Time.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes That's not Flain.PNG|With Flain Vunk.PNG|With Vulk Jawnk.PNG|With Jawg Lunkro.PNG|With Tentro Lulk.PNG|With Balk Murps LEGO Mixes SlumboLunkLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo LunkTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro LunkBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk Murps LunkFlurrLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg LunkGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Gobba LunkChomlyLEGO.jpg|With Chomly LunkKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Frosticons Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Cute Mixels Category:Necked mixels Category:Slow mixels Category:Sleepy mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches